Famliy? not so much
by AndieluvsAndy
Summary: Edward is deeply in love with Bella we all know that but it’s the arguments he deals with though out trying to keep Bella alive and keeping his family happy, we don’t know of. What does Edward Cullen face behind the doors of the white mansion?


**Disclaimer, Twilight.... sadly I don't own it :( but I can still write about it! YAY for that!!**

_A/N: ok I know you don't really like these so just saying I'm not too great at Fan fiction (I'm more into writing my own stuff but this is kinda fun!)So bear with me through this and feel free to say it sucks! But constructively if possible...Thanks!_

Edwards POV.

I watched her, my eyes occasionally glancing over her fragile body, as I admired her I felt the flow of the excess venom fill my mouth- I was use to it- I forced it back down my throat as I fought the urge to taste my Bella's blood. She turned over as I listened to the slurred words falling from her lips.

"Edward" she sighed, her face turned in to a sleepy frown. I leant over her and let my cold breath trickle over her crimson cheeks as I gently left a small kiss on her right cheek.

Her face formed a prefect smile as she sighed again, this time in contentment. I wrapped my arms slightly tighter around her, and pulled her warm blanket wrapped body, closer to me. She relaxed into my chest. I lay just staring at her beautiful face as she fell into a deep sleep.

I untangled my arms from Bella and climbed out her window that sat on the seconded floor of her small house, I took one last look at Bella as she slept soundlessly. I ran to my home where I was awaiting another assault from Rosalie. Last time it was the fact that Bella was a low life human that belonged with all the others like Mike Newton. She is the reason that Bella and I sit by our self's at lunch (Alice would often join us if Jasper was hunting but other than that she sat with him at the 'family table'), each time we would sit with my family Rose would glare and make Bella feel as uncomfortable as possible. It drove me insane and Bella to the brink of tears, it was painful to watch her suffer over something as undeniably stupid as Rosalie's tyrants.

I slowed to a human paced walk as I reached to front door; I opened it but only to be bombarded by Emmett who was demanding that I referee, yet another fight between him and Jasper over who was stronger, who was fastest and all that crap that meant next to nothing to me. It was the usual for him, so I agreed.

Jasper, Emmett and I all walked out in to the forest, Emmett felt like been a human so he walked at a very, _very,_ painfullyslow pace while throwing himself to the dirt covered ground every so often, claiming he was 'doing a Bella' after the first five times I tossed him into a tree for been an idiot claiming that I was 'doing a Rosalie' which just made Jasper laugh at our immaturity and probably because we were both very amused at ourselves and it was affecting him.

We reached to filed Emmett had set up- with obvious help from Jasper- the dirt had long white track lines painted on to it- the speed test. There were boulders placed in a long line ranging from smallest to largest, which was the strength test. Then there was the WWE style wrestling ring, which was sure to be broken that was the Emmett-is-sure-to-cheat test or better known as the ring test. Jasper ran up to wrestling ring and gave it a little kick, maybe a bit too hard because the whole ring fell apart with a loud bang. It was kind of amusing. But apparently Emmett didn't think so.

'_Don't kill him, he didn't mean it, he was just testing it' _Emmett thought as we both watched a frantic Jasper try to fix his mistake, He was trying to put all the pieces back together with glue that come from only god knows where. Then I realised that the only way that my brothers would have been able to make a ring of at least the smallest bit of quality would be if Rosalie done it for them, and that would of cost Emmett at least a month of no sex and Jasper to have a bunch of emotions thrown at him every day all day for a month.

Nothing comes for free with her.

"Eddie would you pretty, pretty please go and ask Rose to fix it!!" Emmett screamed, yes screamed at me while jumping up and down causing the tree's around us to violently shake. I thought about it for a minute debating whether or not I was going to another round of _Barbies mad_. Jasper must of felt my deliberation '_Edward she was in a pretty good mood today, you should be fine...no promises though, sorry' _He thought sincerely, I gave him small nod and started running back to the our house, but not before I heard Emmett's slightly disturbing thoughts.

"_Eddie-boy if she's in a feisty mood report back cause she hot when she's rough" _

Well at least one of us will be having fun tonight


End file.
